Derek Xander
- Human = - Casual = - Pack Attire = }} - Talbot Pack= - Lycan = - Pack Attire = }}}} }} Derek Xander is considered the lone wolf of the Talbot Pack, and unlike the others, he was born a werewolf. He is the melee wildcard of the Talbot Pack, as well as one of its skilled fighters. Characteristics *'Name': Derek Xander *'Age': 17 *'Hair': Dark Black (In both forms) *'Eyes': Dark Brown (Yellow in Lycan) *'Likes': Training, Alone time (formerly), reading, music, Ashley (won't admit it in public though) *'Dislikes': Nosey people, Mikey joking around. *'Family': All deceased, Rachel Darke (only baby sister) Appearance Casual Lycan Pack Attire Background Derek was born in the Xander’s family, but was born a werewolf, so he had the hardest life. His human mother was weakened by the birth, leaving her in a wheelchair to recover. He and the rest of his family lived in a mansion deep in the forest of Everett. Everything was happy for them, until the Argents arrived and gave them their proposal in building a strong pack, with their leader, Lucien. At first it was just observation and such, until Derek noticed that Kate Argent was becoming close to the Pack Leader, Lucien. Kate and he had become pretty good friends… until the day he told her that they would leave soon, and was upset they had to go. Kate told him he didn’t have to fret about it… and stabbed him in the face with a silver dagger. She had trapped him in the house along with the others, and then set the house on fire with all inside, human and Lycan alike. The only way Derek survived was that his mother and a few others shielded him, cocooning him from the flames. Once they died out, he awoke to find a house of corpses that was once his family. Fearing the Hunters would come back, Derek fled the house and tried his best to get away. However, he had stumbled upon an old gypsy camp, run by the 108 gypsy king, Tadzu, and was almost killed being what he was: a werewolf. But Tadzu had stated the old saying, ‘There is no sin in Killing a Beast, but there is sin in Killing a Man. Where does one end, and the other begin?’. This had saved Derek from being killed, as well as the kindness from Tadzu’s great granddaughter, Gina, who admired Derek due to his Lycan lineage. A day ago, the camp was visited by Sir John Talbot, who actually protected it from a rogue werewolf (Hysteria), And Derek had helped him by backing him up on the full moon on that night. Sir John thanked Derek and felt indebted to the young cub for his help. Once Derek was of seventeen, he had heard about the attacks of a Beast in Everett Washington, knowing full well Sir John may have been in trouble. And so with a heavy heart, he had to leave the family he had known to take care of him, and head on over to Everett. One night, he had gotten lucky when he arrived in Everett, at seeing the Beast attack a video store. He transformed and prepared to attack, only to find the Beast fighting another werewolf: Peter. Helping the young pup, he had disappeared to visit Sir John, and told the story about the Beast as well as a younger werewolf in a wet suit outfit trying to fight him off. That was when he had met Peter, as the two finally met. Derek stayed at the Talbot Hall as well as attend Peter’s high school, Shepard High, becoming the object of much affection towards the females of the school; nerds, cheerleaders, even the middle girls. However, Norwest Ashley seems to hold him as quite the opposite, seeing him as another Roland. Christie also viewed him as a replacement for Mikey, something that she believed with utter disgust towards Peter, putting the two on a strained friendship. The night before the Full Moon, Peter and he were attacked by the Argent Hunters, finally attempting to attack the situation. Nearly cornered off in the junkyard, the two put aside whatever differences they had and fought together as a well-unified team, with Derek putting aside his need to be alone. The night after, the two split up to go help those who were bitten; namely Mikey, Ashley, Maria, and Sarah. Derek went after Mikey, who was a bit surprised to find another werewolf. He had explained he was sent by Peter to get him, but Mikey refused, demanding proof, which Derek groaned as he nearly growled out, ‘I will pound you, Mikey’. Immediately, the brunette boy nodded, saying that Peter said that once too. Once they got outside on the roof, it was then that Mikey started going through the changes immediately. Now with both boys as werewolves, the two made it out to the rendezvous point with Peter and the girls. The place being a deep and very spacious cave, one in which had a secret passage to prevent hunters from finding them. Inside, Derek saw the others transformed, but was amazed to see Ashley. While the three girls were trying to comfort one another from the experience, Derek made mention to Ashley that he admittingly liked her coat, saying like her friend Sarah with her Magenta and Black coat, blonde werewolves were a rare breed among all Lycans. After she and Peter brought a deer back over for everyone to eat, much to Sarah being the only one who didn’t eat, Derek gave Ashley the meat in the hooves, which he commented were actually the most tender, in which Ashley graciously accepted it. The Next morning, everyone awoke back in human form, much to the three girls in embarrassment, But Derek and Peter helped them all out in teaching the first lesson in transformation. Afterwards, they raced back to the Talbot Hall, in which they were given clothing and food, as well as Kylie coming over to give them a werewolf uniform fitting. It was then that they all had been given the decision to lead ordinary lives with the exception of them learning their new lifestyles, or they could help Peter and Derek in hunting down the Beast and stopping him before others were changed. Derek stated he’d still hunt alongside Peter, and Mikey stated he’d go too, stating that he was still Peter’s right-hand man before Derek. The other girls agreed to join to help Peter as well, although Sarah was more hesitant. Through the first arc, Derek learns more about the Beast, as well as the history of why his family was murdered. It was also at the end of the First Story arc, that Derek discovers his sister may still be alive. Personality Derek prefers to keep his distance from others, so he often comes across as aloof and elusive, much like a typical lone wolf attitude. He has a rather cynical and even misanthropic view of the world around him, often belittling and mocking humans and their emotions and the significance they place on friendship and life (Kate’s betrayal on him and his whole family was what sparked this cynicism). And while he is relatively taciturn, he occasionally squabbles with and insults his teammates, especially Tom. It is obvious that deep down he holds a certain amount of respect and kinship for his teammates, but seems to be closest to Sir John, Tom, and even Peter, but the one he seems to deny any closeness to is Ashley. As a fighter, Derek is much unbiased when it comes to his enemies. He shows the same degree of ruthlessness to his foes - regardless of age or gender. This is seen when he terrorizes Roland and the drug lord, Ducane and his cohort, Count V with threats of death as his power is returning. In battle, Derek has killed the most opponents on the team- often making good on a threat he made at the outset. By contrast, he shows a surprising degree of sincerity, warmth, and protectiveness when around Ashley, and especially his sister, Rachel. It's made clear later on, that he holds Ashley Norwest in high esteem, perhaps higher than any other character. He respects her for her power, maturity, and accomplishments. At the end of the second story arc, there is clearly a bond between them, as it's made clear that it’s by his choice that he remains at her side. Derek prefers to work on his own agenda, and has a notorious reputation in the Makai (Demon Realm) as a mercenary even when he was a D-Class thug. Despite this, deep down, he has struggled with his identity as a loner and his abandonment. Skills/Abilties Powers *'Male Beta Werewolf' *'Iron Pelt': Derek is able to turn his fur hard and strong as steel. Though he has shown he can do this with his forearms and hands. Though it can't stop fire, armor-piercing bullets, or silver bullets/blades. Later on, it is shown he has an ability for Density Control. Skills *'Combat Skills': In addition to his Werewolf powers, Derek is highly skilled in unarmed combat, able to break apart oncoming spears with his hands and legs, and disarm, subdue or defeat opponents. Derek was able to defeat several armed Argent Hunting soldiers in rapid succession. Whether in Lycan or human form, Derek is very physically capable, able to almost nonchalantly send a person flying with a single hand and smash through iron shackles with a single kick. He is also quite fast and agile, able to perform great acrobatic feats, such as running across walls, doing mid-air twirls, scaling vertical faces with great efficiency and climbing speed, and jumping large distances to avoid enemy attacks with noticeable agility and free-running skills. *'Swordsman Skills': Aside from his bending, Derek also developed masterful skill in swordsmanship, and he specialized in dual wielding swordplay, using a set of metal batons. He would use these skills as his primary tactics whenever he was in a fight, or when he needed to fight but also needed to conceal his lycan side. He was able to defeat multiple foes using only his metal batons, including experienced soldiers. He also dueled evenly with Dr. Curse and his dual hook arms until the fight was over. Derek was able to defeat several Hunter soldiers with minimal effort by employing his swordsmanship skills in combination with unarmed combat and, in the same confrontation. **He also had some experience with knives, being able to pierce a small object, like a horn, from a distance. *'Stealth and Intelligence': is stealthy, allowing him to be skilled in the art of infiltration. He was able to sneak into heavily-defended fortresses and conceal himself effectively for long periods of time. Derek is also a Skilled tracker. :: While not as naturally adept at strategy and academics as Ashley is, Derek is quite intelligent. Throughout his travels, he proved himself to be a skilled strategist, able to exploit any situation to his advantage. *'Male Attractiveness': As a lone rebel, Derek proved to be quite popular with the ladies. Equipment *'Pack Uniform' *'Utility Belt' *'Iron Batons' Relationships Derek's Relationships Gallery Derek Xander (Scar) suiting up.JPG|Derek Xander (Scar) suiting up Derek Xander, the Lone Wolf 2 (remastered).png Derek Xander, the Lone Wolf.jpg|Derek Xander, the Lone Wolf Derek Xander in Human Form.jpg|Human Form Derek Xander in Lycan Form.jpg|Lycan Form Voice Actor Dante Basco Trivia *Modeled after Zuko from Avatar, as well as Derek from Teen Wolf. *Derek's theme song is Warrior Inside performed by Leader. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Talbot Pack Category:Males